No More Tears
by twinkiezzz
Summary: He held her for what seemed to him like forever, enjoying the scent of her hair and her body, taking pleasure in her warmth, until he was finally able to let her go. lots o' fluff and some gory scenes. Rated T for mild sexual content and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

As she silently followed him, she thought back ten years ago at the first day that she met him, when he was injured and healing. She reminisced about all the places where he saved her from dying, and the numerous times when she surprised him with the curious things that would come out of her big mouth. She mused over the thought as they wordlessly walked along the walls of a great canyon, in search of Naraku.

"Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"This is where we will stay for tonight. Go with Jaken and find some firewood."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

She could not understand Sesshomaru's incessant coldness with her, but in addition to that the unfathomable look his beautiful eyes emit whenever she is in danger of dying. Her heart skipped a beat when his marble features appeared in her mind.

"Thinking about Sesshomaru-sama again, Rin?" Jaken taunted lightly as he followed her into the clearing.

She blushed lightly and strode a little faster than usual, causing Jaken to have to run to keep up, and whined like a little girl. "Jaken-sama, please stop making fun of me. You know one day I would die of old age, and you and Sesshomaru-sama would remain young and grow strong." – Jaken beamed— "Sesshomaru-sama would…would never want such a frail piece of junk like me. He only keeps me around because he knows that I have nowhere else to go." She said that with a heavy sigh, and started picking small sticks from the ground to break her dampened mood, but couldn't stop a tear from falling onto her outstretched hand.

Jaken knew that the beautiful young woman has fallen in love with Sesshomaru, but he also knew that he would break her heart one day simply by remaining emotionless to her. He shook his head. Rin is so beautiful that arrogant kings with many beautiful wives would leave all of his most prized possessions immediately and marry her. But why a demon? Rin can have all the men in the world, yet chose to love a demon with no emotion.

Rin stole a look at Jaken as she picked up the last stick of firewood they would need for the night. It was not like Jaken to stay hushed, and his look of concern disturbed her. She stood up and began to walk away.

"Rin! Rin, you little –"

Jaken sighed. Rin was still Rin, no matter how grown up she was. He decided to follow her with no rude remarks, but felt an unbelievably strong urge to slap that little brat. When he has the chance, he would to inform Sesshomaru about Rin, and leave the situation for her to handle. He knew he would be horribly trampled by Sesshomaru, but he also knew that he can't afford to have an innocent girl's heart be shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

TWO

Rin suddenly stopped walking and looked around her. Memories continuously stabbed at her for the past two days, and she did not understand why she had them. They were not her memories, but those of a beautiful woman named Tatiana. She did not understand why she would ever have these memories of a stranger, but once these memories would come, they would continuously enter her mind without stopping. She fell to the ground and shook her head.

Tatiana was kneeled in a secluded forest clearing, picking her much loved flowers when a strong gust of wind hit her on the chest. She looked around for shelter, but much to her surprise, demons appeared from behind the colossal trees and began closing in on her. When she woke up, she was in a dark cave, surrounded by those same demons that abducted her –

"Rin."

Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru's, which were looking directly into hers. She blushed and looked away, and then realized that Sesshomaru was carrying her in his arms. Jaken was by his side, looking at her with a strange expression. Trembling with fear of her recent memory, she grabbed at Sesshomaru's silk kimono, buried her head into his chest, and started sobbing silently.

Sesshomaru struggled to keep her eyes off her. Somehow, as Rin grew older, she more and more resembled Tatiana, an unforgettable beautiful young woman that he fell in love with when he was sixteen. He let his mind wander back into his childhood, when he first met Tatiana.

Jaken trailed after Sesshomaru and Rin, wondering what has happened to her. he remembered thinking about slapping her and giving her secrets away to Sesshomaru, and the next second, Rin collapsed onto the ground, trembling and saying "no, please don't…", then the glorious Lord suddenly appeared in front of her, and carried her away. Jaken was sorry for the young lady, but was not able take these thoughts and put them into the right words for the girl to hear.

When his mind came back to the present world, Sesshomaru looked down at the sobbing Rin, and said softly, "Rin, may I ask you what has just happened back in the forest?"

Rin did not want to answer that question because she did not want to remember what she has seen. She was positive that in this very memory, she saw a young Sesshomaru rescue Tatiana, and she saw her kiss him in the clearing she was picking firewood in before he left Tatiana there with the same mysterious expression in his eyes. Tears flooded her eyes again when she remembered seeing Tatiana turn into herself and ran after Sesshomaru, who was now his present age, turn his back on her and walk away.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," her whisper trembled as she looked up into his unfathomable eyes again.

"Rin, do you have anything you are willing to tell me?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Very well then. Jaken, stay right here. Rin and I will return shortly."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru carried Rin to a river and placed her lightly on the bank. Rin observed the fish frolic in the river silently while Sesshomaru walked to a tree and sat there. He wanted her to have a moment of her own, when she could think things through, and tell him what she wants to say afterwards. Sesshomaru gazed up at the clouds and wondered of Tatiana would ever return to him again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru-sama, we ought to be going now. Jaken-sama is waiting," Rin said softly. She lightly touched the water with the tips of her fingers after contemplating her future life with Sesshomaru and the ongoing visions of the mysterious maden named Tatiana for nearly half an hour. The unusual fish danced around the ripples of water, and swam so close by her that she felt their rough skin against her hand. When she looked back, she saw that Sesshomaru's eyes were shut; features softened as if he were having a sweet dream, and decided not to disturb him. The air about them grew rigid and cold as the sky turned into a deep shade of violet. When she cautiously stepped closer to him, she observed fresh scratch marks on his left side of his marble cheek. Though she sees them daily, Rin worried terribly for him, but she didn't know what to do, so, she hesitantly built a fire and started walking back towards Jaken.

"Rin, will you be leaving me here tonight?" Sesshoumaru suddenly muttered.

Rin was so startled that she froze for a short while. When she finally came back to her senses, she softly replied, "I did not want to disturb you from your sleep, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Then let's walk back to Jaken. I do not wish for him to worry too much."

Rin replied with the over-used phrase as she quickly put out the fire,

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

But as Rin stepped aside for Sesshomaru to pass by, He beckoned for her with his slinder fingers, a gesture that she has not and figured that she would not ever witness again in her life.

"Rin, come and walk beside me."

Even more stunned than before, but acting involuntarily to his commands, Rin stumbled over and stood behind, but very close, to Sesshomaru.

"No, beside me, Rin, here." Sesshomaru turned around and took her hand. His skin felt cold against her skin, but her shiver was from the sudden warmth that Sesshomaru was pouring into her heart. She could not understand Sesshomaru's actions, and her blush took a deeper shade of scarlet as he pulled her by her side, so close that she felt their shoulders touch.

"Are you cold, Rin?"

"I am very well, thank you," Rin replied quietly, but Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, let go of her hand, took off his silk coat, and placed it gently on her shoulders.

"I can't afford to have you catch a cold, now, can I?" Sesshoumaru said softly, his features still cold and expressionless. Rin's heart skipped a beat.

They resumed into their positions with Rin's hand in Sesshomaru's and began walking once more, in silence. Rin's mind was filled with nothing but Sesshomaru's hand holding hers, his shoulder touching hers, and his wonderful demonic scent flowing into her nose, leaving a tingling sensation in every part of her body. She had absolutely no idea for what reason Sesshomaru was treating her with so much care, and so much warmth, but she loved it.

"Rin, do you have feelings towards me?" Sesshomaru asked in a tender tone, though his face was still frozen into the same blank expression as before, but his hand held hers tighter.

Rin thought immediately of Tatiana. She did not want to tell him how dearly she truly loves him and how hurt she was when she saw Sesshomaru with Tatiana, but following requests was a part of her daily life. She wanted this priceless moment to last forever, be frozen in time; however it could be preserved, and did not want to ruin it by thinking of Tatiana. She tilted her head back to look at the stars, asking them for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

THIS is the end of the prolouge. these four chapters that you have just read are actually supposed to be one chapter of the whole story. i made this chapter a small one so i can hurry up and start on my REAL story.

* * *

After a long moment of silence, Sesshomaru, who still did not receive his desired answer, spoke with heavy concern into the darkness ahead of him. "Rin, you have grown into a more mature and sophisticated girl, but at the same time, you have grown more vulnerable to the evil of your surroundings; even with my protection, you won't be safe enough to calm my worries. I have decided to train you to be a warrior woman to fend yourself when I am not able to protect you. Do you agree to my suggestion?"

Rin contemplated for a short while before answering, "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru suddenly pulled Rin towards himself with such a great force that the startled Rin could do nothing but fall into his embrace. Neither understood their actions, but neither objected to them.

"Rin, promise me one thing, is that agreed? Promise me that you would never walk off by yourself into a dangerous situation and get yourself injured, because I will be very, very angry at you if that should happen." To his own dismay, it sounded more like a plead than a command. He held her for what seemed to him like forever, enjoying the scent of her hair and her body, taking pleasure in her warmth, until he was finally able to let her go.

Rin, on the other hand, was still too shocked to react, and clung to Sesshomaru like he was her only chance for survival. She could not afford to have this short moment pass her by without her being aware of it. Two words – barely audible, slipped through her trembling lips.

"I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

haha yes i know this whole story is slightly -- ok ok fine i admit extremely ooc for sesshomaru, but admit it! that just makes this story all the while better:P btw all copyright disclaimer w/e still applies.

* * *

One Year Later

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin raced across the clearing and into the dense woods, joy and elation surging inside her body. Sesshomaru had disappeared five days ago, and Rin could help worrying just a little bit more every day. She was just about to walk off in search for him -though Jaken forbade this sincerely- when she detected his sweet demonic scent coming from deep inside the woods. She had never felt this happy in her life, knowing that she is in love with Sesshomaru, but moreover that Sesshomaru loves her as well. She ran until she saw his armor, his silky hair blowing in the wind, then his face, then his eyes, and crashed into him, holding him so tightly like there is no tomorrow, tears streaming down her face. "Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered, "I thought you were never coming back."

"Rin, it's not like I didn't tell you that I have gone to make you a sword," Sesshomaru sighed. Remembering that, Rin sheepishly let go of Sesshomaru, wiped her tears away, and waited for what was in store for her. He took from his belt a slightly smaller yet still beautifully and skillfully crafted weapon and placed it in Rin's hands. "Phoenix claws, and in the dead center is one single golden phoenix feather." Rin took out the sword and looked at it impressively. "This should aid you," Sesshomaru continued, "since the phoenix is an immortal bird. Which means, the sword will protect you even if it is in bad condition or possibly broken." Rin quietly slipped the sword back into its holder. She knew where Sesshomaru was getting at. She would have to bear through his "I need for you to be safe" lecture all over again, and possibly again, sometime in the future. She didn't understand why she needed the sword when she wasn't even allowed to come face-to-face with a demon other than Sesshomaru himself, though she has been secretly training herself by attacking weak demons with her bare hands during his absences, for his sake, she had always thought.

But instead, Sesshomaru took her waist with his only arm and held her tightly. "Damn Inuyasha," he murmured, "some day I chop both his arms off and show him what it feels like not to be able to hold a girl."

Rin secretly smiled to herself and buried her face in his chest so he wouldn't see. Her lifelong goal was to be his left arm, to aid him in his battles, to stay with him for as long as he lives…

"Sesshoooomaru-sama! Riiiiin! Hurry up, Ah-un! Sesshoooomaru-sama!"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned, a slight tone of humor carried across as he spoke. "Don't tell me you abandoned Jaken and Ah-un just to see me?"

Rin blushed.

"No," she said softly without looking at him, "Jaken-sama was just too slow."


	6. Chapter 6

Official Chapter One

sorry for the wait

* * *

Until just a few years ago Rin had always regarded Sesshomaru as her father, which, according to her is a very deserving title for him, though she would think he was more of a guardian angel than anything else.

Rin could never dream why Sesshomaru had loved her in the first place. Not only was she a lowly human in his eyes, she was a beggar's daughter. She grew up in the kind of family that lives for one day, not caring for the next.

She wished that she could be of more use to him, as an apology for the mistakes that she made when she was little and also the many, many times that she threw him off-track when she made those mistakes.

Rin sat next to a stream, gazing at her reflection in the beautiful sword as she waited for Sesshomaru-sama's return, but something she saw in her reflection made her heart beat faster. Her eyes had faint traces of gold just about the edges of her irises, and her hair, something about it, gave it a shimmering glow, even in the daylight, her face, her lips, her ears, they were all different, they did not belong to her, they belonged to someone much more beautiful, someone…familiar.

Who – what has she become? A demon? Why was the reflection so familiar to her, like she has met that person before, but does not remember her name? Rin slipped the sword back into its holder, pondering on the questions while she went back to washing her clothes, humming absent-mindedly as she did her chores.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Rin whirled around to face three boys around her age.

"What's your name?" the tallest one asked, "and what are you doing here do deep in the woods, there's a stream down south, right outside the forest. You could be attacked by you-know-what out here." He made a gesture signifying all the things "you-know-what" stood for.

Rin was speechless. She had never talked to another human after her kidnapping by a child-eating youkai, and she knew that she would get in trouble if Sesshomaru found out she was in conversation with such lowly, deceivable humans.

"I-I'm Rin, and I don't think I can talk to you," she stammered, blushing.

"And why is that?" another boy piped up. Rin remembered his face from the nearby town they had crossed earlier. He was the only one she had regarded as slightly handsome.

"Because Se-my master will come and punish you." She had learned the easy way from Sesshomaru to say the truth, or keep her mouth shut and say nothing at all.

"Don't worry, you can tell that master of yours that we mean no harm. We were just hunting in the forest and came across a beautiful young lady by a stream. We come in peace." He put down his bow and arrow, and the other two did the same, and all three showed their palms.

"I don't know…" Rin wringed out the water in her clothes and collected her belongings, gingerly lifting the sword and tying the string around her belt.

"Beautiful sword you got there, why is it glowing?" The boys seemed earnest to Rin, but she noticed them exchange glances every now and then, which made her feel uncomfortable. She decided to leave the stream and go look for Sesshomaru-sama, but heaven knows where he is!

"Leaving already, are we?" The tall one asked. "Why the rush? We have all day to get to know each other." He and the other two chuckled. "My name is Masaku Kitagawa. I'm from the village down south –" he pointed behind him, "and these are my brothers, Kizumaru and Shirou." He hesitated before asking, "How about you come down with us and meet the family?"

That, Rin realized, turned out to be a rhetorical question. Before she could respond, Shirou and Masaku each took one of her hand and Kizumaru stood behind her, making escape impossible, yet the acted gentlemanly in each movement they made. "Don't worry," Shirou, the cute one, whispered into her ear. "We won't hurt you in any way. We just want to get to know you better." He smiled, baring his brilliant teeth, making Rin feel warm again. She had never seen Sesshomaru smile.

Just then, Rin noticed something very wrong. They were walking on the path, but after a while the boys veered her greatly towards the right, and that was when she detected the smell of blood. Fresh blood, stale blood, HUMAN blood. She saw movement ahead of her and the boys pushed her out of the trees.

Rin scoffed. How rude they were, to push a lady like that! She couldn't wait until Sesshomaru comes and finds her, then she'll definitely let them have a piece of her mind! And it is only a matter of time until he comes –

Her eyes grew wide at the red blotches on the floor. Slowly, she looked up from the ground.

She was staring into the eyes of hundreds of gore-stained men.


End file.
